Equipment
: Carriability This table shows carriable equipment of types of ships: KEYS & NOTES: # This column also applies to secondary cannon and rader # Sukhbaatar can only equip certain accessories # Deutschland class can equip torpedo # All US cruisers except Omaha cannot equip torpedo # Certain torpedoes are only available for submarines and cruiser submarines # Certain battleships, battlecruisers and cruisers cannot equip catapulted Main Gun Light Cannon Light cannons can be equipped on DDs and larger ships except special cases. Show/Hide table }' | +1 | +3 | | Short | 20% | Hood Amethyst |00:07:30 |- | ' ' | +2 | +3 | | Short | 20% |E-Country DDs |00:08:20 |- | ' ' | +2 | | +1 | Short | |Vauquelin Fantasque |00:07:30 |- | ' ' | +2 | | +2 | Short | |Z24 Z28 Z31 Z1 Mod I Z16 Mod I |00:07:30 |- | ' ' || +2 || || +1 || Short || || Camicia Nera Aviere || |- | ' ' | +2 | +2 | | Short | 20% |J-Country DDs |00:08:20 |- | ' ' | +1 | +3 | | Short | 20% |U-Country DDs |00:07:30 |- | ' ' | +4 | | +1 | Short | |Porter |00:10:00 |- | ' ' | +3 | | +2 | Short | |Bismarck Tirpitz |00:10:50 |- | ' ' | +4 | +1 | | Short | |Verniy Tashkent | |- | ' ' |+2 |+4 |+1 |Short | |Akizuki Suzutsuki | |- | ' ' | +2 | +5 | | Short | 20% |U-Country Ships |00:13:20 |} Medium Cannon Medium cannons can be equipped on CLs or larger ships. '''CLs cannot equip guns whose caliber is 8 inch(203 mm). ' In early version CLs can equip 8 inch guns. Those ships who had already equipped 8 inch guns can still use them now, but they will not re-equip any 8 inch guns again if you unequip them. Show/Hide table Heavy Cannon Heavy cannons can be equipped on BCs, BBs, BMs. Show/Hide table Secondary Cannon Secondary cannons can be equipped on CV, CVL, AV and some other kinds of ships. Show/Hide table Anti-air Gun Show/Hide table Torpedo Torpedoes can be equipped on DD, SS, and cruiser with torpedo ability. Show/Hide table Aircraft The anti-submarine attribute of aircraft is available only to CVL. When replacing aircraft, all J-country's aircraft cost 4 bauxite each, and all other aircraft except B-25 cost 5 bauxite each, while B-25 cost 15 bauxite each. Torpedo Bomber Show/Hide table Fighter Show/Hide table Dive Bomber Show/Hide table Recon Aircraft Show/Hide table NOTE The Chinese and English names of Japanese aircraft belong to different naming systems, which are not literal translations. Radar Show/Hide table Accessory Show/Hide table Anti-submarine Equipment Show/Hide table Shells Show/Hide table Type 91 shell ignores 25% or target's armor, and heavy shell increases 25% firepower random upper limit. Only one shell is effective, and its effect does not stack with multiply shells. Anti-air Calibration Anti-air calibration (or AAC) is equipment attribute that improve the anti-air(or AA) ability of the fleet. In the combat, The formula of anti-air ability of individual ships is: Actual AA ability=AA attribute+Fleet AAC The formula of Fleet AAC is: Fleet AAC=Greatest equipment AAC * Total AA of AAC equipments If there are 6 and 1 in the fleet. Fleet AAC would be: 80%(AAC of ) * 59 (9x6+5)=47.2 Frequently Used Recipes ATTENTION: THESE RECIPES ARE NOT GUARANTEED TO GIVE YOU THE EQUIPMENTS YOU WANT. Main gun: * 10/130/210/10 ( and other main guns) * 10/130/210/30 ( and other main guns) * 100/130/210/30 ( and other main guns) Aircraft: * 30/50/30/150 (All aircraft EXCEPT ) * 20/20/10/130 ( ) * 30/20/20/130 ( and ) * 30/30/30/150 ( , and ) * 20/50/10/100 ( ) * 20/30/10/30 ( ) * 30/20/30/80 ( ) * 50/50/50/50 ( ) Propulsion System: * 100/10/200/10 ( and ) Radar: * 10/10/250/250 ( and ) Anti-submarine Equipment (not recommended because they are byproduct of building aircraft or guns): * 10/10/10/20 ( ) * 10/30/10/10 ( ) Armor (not recommended because Armor (S/M) are byproduct of building heavy guns): * 10/10/100/10 ( ) * 10/10/120/10 ( ) * 10/10/300/10 ( ) Tips: the minimum recipes for each equipment is the resources you earned by dismantling it ×10. For example, dismantling Seafang (the best fighter) gives 2/2/0/13, so the minimum recipes that can give Seafang is 20/20/10/130.